


Rushing Over Me

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Comfort, Emotional, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Resurrection, Reunions, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi has tried moving on, but after Kaiba's attempts to bring Atem back, he starts praying for Atem's return as well





	Rushing Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> A little gift for my lovely Prince <3 The title and inspiration is from Florence + The Machine's "Never Let Me Go"
> 
> I need to do more Puzzleshipping, _seriously_

Losing Atem had felt like losing a peice of himself

Losing Atem had been the hardest thing Yugi had ever gone through by far

There was simply no comparison, nothing that he could think of that would ever come close to the pain that loss caused

Everything he had been through the past few years, the duels, the fights, the life or death situations, they all paled in comparison to this loss

For the first few weeks, he could barely get out of bed

He faked what he needed to fake in front of his freinds and grandfather, to make himself appear ok when he was so very far from it

He plastered on false smiles that never reached his eyes, and pretended to be fine when he felt like he was dying inside

He pushed himself through it, and on the worst days, when he was alone and his head was quiet in a way that it hadn't been since he first solved the puzzle, he held onto the puzzle peices he kept, let the sharp edges press into his hands as he clung to them

He prayed to Atem sometimes

He didn't ask for anything, he didn't even want a response really, well... he didn't _expect_ a response

He just... asked him questions

He talked about his day

He asked if he was doing well, if he enjoyed the afterlife, what it was like

Sometimes he liked to think he could almost _feel_ Atem trying to respond

If he tried hard enough, focused intensely enough, he could feel a shadow of a touch, hear the most faint breath of a voice, feel .... _something_ akin to a presence there

He couldn't put it into words, he didn't know how to

As time passed, he tried to fool himself by saying that he would get over this pain, if he worked hard enough or distracted himself enough

He started looking into going to Germany for the express purpose of spending some time away from Japan and all of the things that reminded him of his loss, and wondered if he worked himself to the bone there, creating a game, learning the language, expereincing the culture, if maybe he could put all of this behind him

Not that he wanted to put _Atem_ behind him, but ... the greif, the misery, the pain....

He could go without that

Kaiba's attempts at bringing Atem back had re-opened a wound, like slicing open his veins, as if that alone hadn't been a painfull enough experience, actually _seeing_ the pharaoh again....

It had broken him

It had broken whatever small peice of him had just started to heal

And that night, unlike all of the nights before it, when Yugi prayed to Atem, he didn't just speak to him

He didn't talk about his day, or ask him how Aaru was

He still didn't expect a response, but this time he really... _wanted_ something

He _asked_ for something

He asked for Atem to come back

He begged

He pleaded

He _prayed_ with as much force as he could summon, as much will power as he could muster, as much desperation as he could find

He prayed that Atem would return, but he didn't expect it

He should have known by then that Atem would always surpass expectations

 

~+~

 

When Yugi woke the next morning, he felt groggy

The day had weighed on him like a ton of bricks and he found himself wondering if he should just stay home and forget the plans he'd had to meet Joey and the others at the arcade

He was so tired and emotionally spent that he didn't think he could handle socializing now

Just as he was sitting up, preparing to grab his phone and call his freind to inform him of the change of plans, he realized he wasn't alone

Jumping slightly, he glanced at the desk chair across from him, and felt shock rush through his veins

"A-..Atem...?"

Glancing down, away from the window where he had previously been staring, the pharaoh offered Yugi a small, soft smile, his eyes warm and adoring as he met Yugi's

"Ah... hello, aibou,"

Yugi could swear that somehow, part of him was just... _stalled_

It was as if his brain wasn't capable of catching up with his body

He felt tears starting to run down his cheeks as he slowly pushed himself out of bed, his entire body trembling as he took a step forward

Then another

Then another

"A-Atem.... _Atem_!"

His arms were around the other man in a moment, and it hit him immediately that he wasn't just greeting a spirit, he wasn't hugging a ghost, Atem was... _corporal_

He had a body

He was _alive_

As soon as he realized that, the tears wouldn't stop

He broke down in sobs, pressing himself harder, further, tighter, against his freind, his other half, his _soulmate_ , and felt the incredible sensation of being hugged back

Atem's arms were tight and warm as they pressed the smaller man against him, his fingers reaching up to curl gently into Yugi's tangled, messy locks, wrecked from the constant tossing and turning of the night before

Not that Atem cared, he would love Yugi no matter what state he was in

"I.. I don't understand," his partner finally choked out, sniffing as he forced himself to take a single step back, his arms still tightly around the pharaoh as he stared up at him, violet eyes still glistening with tears, face red and blotchy, the signs of his sobbing still as present as ever

"I don't understand.... how are you here? I mean... not that I'm complaining - b-because I'm _not_ , I'm definitely... _definitely_ not but... _how?_ "

"You asked me to be," Atem said simply, moving his hand carefully away from Yugi's hair, just a bit, just enough to gently slide his palm against his partner's cheek, thumb running beneath his eyes and swiping away some tears

".. W-What...?"

"You asked me to be, last night, you prayed for me, so I returned for you,"

"Wait a minute, so you're saying that all I had to do all this time was just... _ask_ you to come back and you would have?"

"Pretty much, yes,"

Immediately, Yugi's emotional rollercoaster took a new turn, and he backed up enough to gently but firmly swat the pharaoh on the arm

"O-Ow, hey! Yugi, what are you-!?"

"You jerk! All this time I've been suffering and you could have come back any time!?"

"'No!! Yugi no it isn't like that! I didn't know you wanted me back until you prayed for it!"

And just like that, the anger simmered out, and Yugi was simply left... _confused_ , his nose wrinkled, his eyebrows pinched, not sure what to make of what his partner was saying

"'You... you didn't know I wanted you back? How could you not have known!?"

"Well... when you prayed to me you always spoke of happy things.... you were happy, or so I thought, you had good freinds who you enjoyed spending time with and were working your way towards a magnificent career, and ... how was I to know?"

Now he was even starting to feel guilty, his eyes downcast, his shoulders sinking, breathing a quiet sigh of frustration- not at Atem, but at himself- and slowly moving his hand down to the pharaoh's upper arm, giving it a small squeeze, comforting himself as he simply drank in Atem's presence, his physical form, the knowledge that he was here now, regardless of how he had gotten here or why

He was here and that was all that mattered

"So... if I had just acted like the wreck I really was instead of trying to pretend I was ok, I could have saved us all this misery huh?"

"Well.... yes and no, I didn't even learn about this power until a few months ago, it isn't as though I could have just turned around and immediately come home," he noted

... _Home_

Somehow, Atem considered this to be _home_

That information alone was better than anything Yugi could have imagined

"But.. but didn't you _know_ I would have wanted you back? After how upset I was when you left?"

"I thought you would have moved on, that we would see eachother again after you lived your life and that.... that that was enough for you,"

"Oh Atem," Yugi breathed, leaning up on the tips of his toes and gently but firmly wrapping his arms around the pharaoh's neck, hugging him as tightly- but still gently- as he could, letting his fingers move upwards to gently play with the ends of his hair

"With you, it's _never_ enough,"

"Nor is it for me, my partner," he promised softly, wrapping his arms around Yugi in return as he leaned down to rest his cheek against Yugi's head, moving his hands gently against his back, rubbing small, soothing circles against him and closing his eyes peacefully

"So you're.... you're here? For good?"

"I'm here for good, I shall be here until the day you tell me not to be,"

"Well, that's never going to happen," Yugi noted with a small, playfull smirk, taking a single step back again, both of them moving their hands away for only a breif moment, only long enough to rejoin them, holding hands, squeezing gently

And then it was just like ... _instinct_

Yugi leaned up, pushing up on the balls of his feet, closing his eyes and letting his lips press gently over Atem's

Atem returned the favor immediately, one hand letting go of his partner's as he cupped his face, gently dragging his thumb against his beloved's soft skin

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever and no time at all, somehow coupled into one

In that one moment, Yugi felt as though he had _everything_ , eternity and the universe and life and death, all in the palm of his hand, and yet it still wasn't enough

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck, holding him close and deepening the kiss

They would stay that way for as long as they could, spending the entire day in Yugi's room, talking and kissing and existing with eachother, holding eachother, touching eachother

They would have their entire lives to do the things they should do- to go out, visit their freinds, get Atem adjusted to the new world around him and the new life he would be living

To make plans, change plans, live day to day

But right now, just for today, they didn't want to do anything but indulge in the fact that they _had_ eachother

They existed

They were alive

They were _together_

And that was all that mattered


End file.
